1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having a compressor driving motor whose driving speed is controlled, considering such conditions affecting a cooling operation of the refrigerator as an exterior temperature and an evaporator temperature, where a quick-cooling mode is selected by a user.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a side sectional view of a refrigerator. The refrigerator is comprised of a pair of cooling compartments partitioned by a partition wall 6, that is, a freezing compartment 3 and a fresh food compartment 2. Interior temperature sensors 12a and 12b are respectively installed in the freezing compartment 3 and the fresh food compartment 2 for sensing the temperatures within them. On the fronts of the freezing compartment 3 and the fresh food compartment 2 are installed their respective doors 5 and 4.
In the rear lower part of the refrigerator is installed a compressor for compressing refrigerant, and in the rear sides of the cooling compartments 2 and 3 are installed respective evaporators 22a and 22b. The refrigerant compressed by the compressor 21 is condensed by a condenser (not shown), and the condensed refrigerant is supplied to the evaporators 22a and 22b. The evaporators 22a and 22b evaporates the refrigerant, thereby generating cool air. The cool air generated in the evaporators 22a and 22b is blown into the freezing compartment 3 and the fresh food compartment 2 by their respective fans 23a and 23b. In this process, foods in the freezing compartment 3 and the fresh food compartment 2 are cooled.
A user can control interior temperatures in the cooling compartments 2 and 3 as desired, by selecting an operation mode of the refrigerator through a control panel (not shown). The control part (not shown) drives the compressor 21 according to the operation mode selected by the user. In otherwords, the control part 21 continuously drives the compressor 21 until the interior temperatures in the cooling compartments 2 and 3 attain those set by the user. When the interior temperature sensors 12a and 12b detect that the interior temperatures in the cooling compartments 2 and 3 are lower or than the set temperature, the control part stops operation of the compressor 21 to interrupt a cooling operation.
The refrigerator provides a quick-cooling mode to attain the temperature set by the use quickly. When the user selects the quick-cooling mode to cool quickly the freezing compartment 3 and/or the fresh food compartment 2, the control part 21 drives the compressor 21 to generate cool air, and blows the generated cool air into the freezing compartment 3 and/or the fresh food compartment 2 by driving the freezing compartment fan 23a and/or the fresh food compartment fan 23b.
However, where the user selects the quick-cooling mode, since the conventional refrigerator drives the compressor 21, without considering such conditions affecting the efficiency of cooling as an exterior temperature or evaporator temperatures, quick-cooling has not been efficient. Since the conventional refrigerator drives the compressor 21 under the constant conditions, irrespective of the exterior temperature or the evaporator temperatures, the compressor 21 is driven with more excessive output power than requested; the compressor 21 is liable to be over-loaded.
Where the compressor 21 is driven with proper output power in order to prevent the over-load, the interior temperatures of the cooling compartments 2 and 3 are unlikely to attain the set temperatures quickly.